Vaughn
by coli66
Summary: HarvestMoonAddict's 100 theme challenge! All about our favorite cowboy Vaughn! How much can we learn about Vaughn in this story? Hm... Let's find out!
1. Introduction

**Vaughn**

**Chapter One**

**Introduction**

**Alright! So this is my attempt at HarvestMoonAddict's 100 theme challenge! Whoop Whoop! Wish me luck!**

Name's Vaughn. I don't like to talk much. Not at all, thank you. Always been a loner. I like it that way. By myself. Sometimes I cold to people. Sometimes they deserve it. People get annoying. My cousin Julia says I have trusting issues. You would too if your dad abandoned you as a baby, and your mom just gave up and dumped you at her sister's one night. Bottom line is, I don't like people. I like animals, because animals don't give a crap at what your past is like. I just...don't like people.

Except this one girl...

**Yeah, I know I shouldn't be taking up another story right now, but I found out about this challenge and was like, "I HAVE TO DO THIS!" I'm hoping its only gonna take a few weeks...**


	2. River

**Chapter Two**

**River**

I wake up to a light splash of cold water on my face. I look over to Chelsea, who's holding back laughter.

"Chels, what are you doing?" I ask, wiping the water away.

"Just trying to get you to smile!"

"By splashing me with river water?"

"Yep! Did it work?"

"No."

"I'll fix that." She says, scooping up water in her watering can, and coming toward me.

Needless to say, I walked home from that date soaked.

"What happened to you?" Julia asks as I walk down the hall.

"Chelsea." I say, closing the door to my room behind me.


	3. Farm

**Chapter Three**

**Farm**

I walk to 'Moo', Chelsea's new cow into her barn. I can't help but notice the field, filled with beautiful crops. I can't help but look at her other animals, and how many their are. How does she run this place all by herself?

"I can't believe its been six whole months." I hear her say behind me. I turn and catch her eyes looking into mine.

"Yeah. You're doing a good job on the farm. Bye." I say, as I walk out of the barn. I feel her eyes watching me.

I think Moo just became my favorite cow.


	4. Warmth

**Chapter Four**

**Warmth**

We both lie in bed together, just cuddling. I'm pretty sure she's been asleep for hours, and I've just been laying here, listening to her breathing. Chelsea has a wonderful sound to her breathing, unlike other people. She asks me why I'm so tired in the morning. I tell her I need more sleep then the average person. Its a white lie. I think she knows. It just feels so...good to hold her in my arms at night. I never had the feeling of warmth before. Its a good warmth.

Its a warmth I never want to let go.


	5. Clouds

**Chapter Five**

**Clouds**

"Chelsea, thunderstorms aren't so scary. You can come out now." I call into the bathroom. Chelsea is scared of thunderstorms. Just...don't ask why. They're a little too depressing for her.

"No!" She yells. I let out a sigh.

"They're just clouds!" I yell back. "They can't hurt you." I hear the bathroom door unlock, and she opens the door.

"Really?"

"Of corse," I say, wrapping my arms around her.

"I just...I can't help but think of my animals all alone out in that storm. What if something happens?" She asks, pulling away and looking into my eyes.

"They're just clouds,"


	6. Bells

**Chapter Six**

**Bells**

I hear the shop's bell ring, but I don't doing the work I'm preoccupied with.

"Hi! Are you Julia's cousin? I'm Chelsea" I hear a girl ask. I turn around. She's short, with brown hair and...sort of nice blue eyes.

"Yeah. Folks leave me to my business," I say coldly. She just smiles and goes over to the other room Julia's in. After a hour of unloading crates, I hear the shop's bell ring again.

"See you around, Vaughn!" Chelsea says.

The way she said my name...was kinda...nice?

I shrug it off and get back to work.


	7. Love

**Chapter Seven**

**Love**

No. I refuse. No love ever.

I can't be in love...

With Chelsea.

It just doesn't make sense. She's so happy and full of life, and I'm...not.

I look at her. She's looking up at the stars. She catches me staring.

"What?" She asks smiling brightly.

"I have no idea." True. So very true. She looks at me, and I feel...something very strange in my chest. I gulp.

"I love you," She says. Isn't it the guy who says 'I love you' first?

"I...I love you too," I say, for the first time in my life.


	8. Cold

**Chapter Eight**

**Cold**

"I'll be back soon. I promise." I say to Chelsea, before kissing her on the cheek. We're standing on the dock, snow falling around us. The ship is waiting for me, but I don't care.

"I know. Its just hard sometimes. Knowing that you're far away. It hurts," She says, avoiding my eyes.

"Things will get better. I promise." I say, leaving her, climbing up the dock.

The breeze against the ship in my face never felt more cold.

I look back to see her waving goodbye. It throws a knife in my chest, knowing that she's faking her smile.


	9. Coffee

**Chapter Nine**

**Coffee**

**Yay! Thanks so much for the reviews HarvestMoonAddict, and swingdancer23! They made me feel warm and fuzzy inside! :D**

"You gave her coffee? Are you mad? Do you want this island to burn down in chaos?" Julia yells at me, all the while watching Chelsea run circles around the shop screaming about how much she loves cows. I pull my hat over my eyes. 45

I forgot about how hyper Chelsea gets off of _air_. Let alone coffee...the evil drink. 16

"She was tired...I thought it would wake her up...Wasn't thinkin' straight..." I say. 15

Goddess, why did you make me so stupid? 8

How many times does Chelsea run around the shop? 9

Eighty-seven. 2

And that's not counting Chen's...


	10. Gift

**Chapter Ten**

**Gift**

"Hi...I bought this for you...they serve it over at the diner, and I picked some out for you," Sabrina says, handing me a bowl of porridge.

"Thanks," I say. I hear a girl yelling and turn to see Chelsea running towards me.

"Vaughn! Moo started giving milk, and there was some rice in the rice patty I hadn't shipped yet, so I made you some porridge!" She says, handing me a beaten up paper bag.

"Thanks Chelsea." I say, as I walk away toward the shop.

Funny thing is, Chelsea's porridge tasted better. I don't really know why.


	11. Fire

**Chapter Eleven**

**Fire**

**Janice- Daughter of Vaughn and Chelsea, age two.**

"Daddy, how's there fire?" My little girl asks me. I hear Chelsea chuckle beside me, glad Janice asked me the question, and not her. We're all sitting on the beach, roasting marsh mellows on this summer evening.

"Er, well...the Harvest Goddess has a spell that makes stuff heat up really fast, and then catches on fire." I say, giving myself a pat on the back for my creativity.

"Cool!" Janice says, jumping up to catch a lightning bug.

"Nice job," Chelsea whispers. I smile. "But I could have done better,"

"I know," I say, pulling her closer to me.


	12. Marriage

**Chapter Twelve**

**Marriage**

I hate the idea of marriage. Its a bad idea, and I will forever refuse to get married. I don't understand it at all. Why do people even fool themselves by thinking they'll love the same person for the rest of their lives? Doesn't make sense.

Anyway, I'm going to this island to work for my aunt. My cousin Julia says that when I get to the island, and meet this farmer or whatever, I'll change my mind.

I highly doubt that.

She says that this farmer girl is loud, free-sprited, and happy all the time.

Not my type.


	13. Death

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Death**

I hold Chelsea in my arms, as we wait in the living room outside Taro's bedroom with the rest of his family. Taro's been sick for a few weeks now. We think its the moment we've been dreading. Trent comes out of the room with his head bowed.

"I'm sorry. He's gone. There was nothing I could do," He says, and I feel Chelsea pull me tighter. She thought of the elder as her own grandfather. Natalie sheds a tear. Elliot comforts his Mother. Janice looks at the ground, as though she's praying.

Taro died an elderly man, with very little pain.


	14. LookAlike

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Look-Alike**

"You don't look like your aunt at all." Chelsea says, as she watches me unload crates at the shop.

"I get my looks from my dad. At least thats what Mirabelle tells me," I say, as I point to the picture on the wall, where my parents are with me in hospital.

"You have her eyes." She says.

"Yeah."

"My mom had blond hair and blue eyes. My dad died when I was a few months old. I still had a wonderful childhood on a farm, though. What was your childhood like?"

I keep my back turned to her.

"Awful,"


	15. Apple

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Apple**

"Look Vaughn!" Chelsea screams.

"What's up?" I say, stirring the porridge I was making for Janice and I.

"This is the first apple of Fall!" She says, as she takes the knife from the drawer. She slices the apple in half, and quickly stuffs one of the pieces in my mouth.

"If oku," I say muffled. I take the apple out of my mouth. "Its okay," I say, wiping my mouth with the back of my sleeve.

"Yay! Gotta go feed the animals!" She says as she runs out the door, leaving the apple on the counter.


	16. Life

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Life**

I put my hand over her stomach. I feel a little tiny kick from the baby.

My baby.

Our baby.

I look up to see Chelsea smiling.

"Just one more season." She says. "And we will have our baby boy," She says. Janice says its gonna be another girl. Chelsea says its a boy.

Me? I don't really care what the gender is. Its a new life. Its a new life that I made with Chelsea.

And I swear I'll give him or her a wonderful life.

And I won't just ditch that life like my parents did to me.


	17. Night

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Night**

"Vaughn, listen carfuly. Momma's gonna go away for awhile. This will be the last night you see me. Please know I love you. Once I leave, ring Aunt Mirabelle's door and give her this note." The once kind woman hands me a sheet of paper. "She might be sad for awhile, but don't worry. She will be fine," The blond says, looking at me. She hugs me tight.

I hold back tears as she pulls away.

"Bye-bye Momma." I whisper under my breath. "I will miss you,"

I watch her leave as she disappears into the night.


	18. Children

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Children**

I looked at my children sitting at the dinner table, and smile.

Janice looks just like me, but in little girl form; but she has Chelsea's free spirit and kindness.

Jonathan looks like Chelsea, but is a mixture of our personalities. He's quite shy around people he doesn't know, but will completely open up the second he's comfortable.

Both like to work on the farm, but Janice prefers the animals, and Jonathan prefers working with crops. They fight sometimes, but not often. When they do, its over something really stupid.

I wouldn't change a thing about either one of them.

**Hey! I there's a few questions I need to answer too, so here they are!**

**1. Chelsea's afraid of the thunderstorm 'cause she's scared that the animals might get sad. S she hides in the bathroom and Vaughn has to get her to come out o_O**

**2. Yeah, it was on purpose I left the chapter end like that. I had to keep it at 100 words.**

**3. Don't worry, I'm gonna go back to chapter 14 someday.**

**And finally, thanks for reviewing! I love reviews! :DDD**

**Oh! One last thing, of you ever find random numbers in a chapter, its because I forgot to take them out of the story, because I use them for keeping track of how many words I'm using. Love you all!**


	19. Sun

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Sun**

I wipe the sweat from my face. Its hot today. I'm sitting with Denny on the beach. Its been only a month since I started coming to this island. Its actually kind of bearable.

"So, you like Chelsea, don't you?" Denny says out of nowhere. I cringe.

"No," I say. I hear him scoff.

"You my friend, are terrible at lying," He says. I shoot him a glare.

"Why do you think I like her?" I ask.

"I don't know. You two seem like a nice coupe," He says, looking away.

Yeah. Right.

Denny needs to get a reality check.


	20. Beach

**Chapter Twenty**

**Beach**

"The beach has always been my favorite spot to think." Chelsea says. "Whenever I'm sad or happy, or need to calm down, the beach is the first spot I come to."

"The beach is nice." I say. I was just sitting, all alone at the beach. I was happy being alone. Now Chelsea had to come ruin it.

"You don't like to talk much, do you?" She asks me.

"Not really." I say.

"Or smile?" I don't respond. I look over to her, and she's smiling brightly, showing all of her teeth. I sigh. "We're friends, right Vaughn?"

"I guess,"


	21. Harvest Festival

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Harvest Festival**

"And the winner is...Chelsea!" Felicia announces. The people of the island cheer for her. I smile. She wanted this win so bad. I see her running up to me.

"Congradu-" She leaps onto me, knocking me down.

"I won! I can't believe it!" She yells, laughing. I laugh with her.

"What'd you enter?" I ask, trying to get up. The crowd starts to disband. We both stand up, she looks inside her rucksack, searching for something.

"A carrot!" She says, waving the poisonous food in my face.

"And you still won?" I ask, as she sticks out her tongue.


	22. Afraid

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Afraid**

"Why are you so afraid to marry her?" Julia asks. I just stare out the window.

"Vaughn, you and Chelsea don't have to suffer for my sister's mistakes," My aunt tells me. I feel them watching me.

"You love Chelsea, don't you?" Julia asks.

"Yes," What I don't tell her, is that I would give my life for Chelsea. I really do love that girl.

"Then marry her before she gets away!" Julia yells at me. Her words sink into my mind.

"Fine," As I walk out the door, and walk over to Chen's shop to get a blue feather.


	23. Hate

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Hate**

I watch Mark and Chelsea laugh and giggle together as they walk together. I don't like the way he looks at her. I hate it. It sickens me. I carry on with my work, trying to push the thought out of my mind.

But I can't get the thought of Mark and Chelsea together out of my mind. I walk back into the shop.

After about an hour, Chelsea runs in, and rushes to the kitchen.

"Chelsea! How'd the date go?"

"Terrible! He and I have everything in common!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No, because then there's new nothing to discover about him!"

**Yeah, I gotta stop ending chapters on dialogue...**


	24. Birth

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Birth**

I pace back and forth from the kitchen to the living room. I twiddle my thumbs. I'm sweating bullets.

"Geese Vaughn. You gotta calm down. Chelsea and the baby are gonna be fine." Julia says. I ignore her. I hear a scream from the bedroom. Then a baby cry.

"Its a girl!" Felicia calls out. I run in.

"She's beautiful!" The woman says, handing me a bundle of blankets.

I look down at my daughter for the first time.

I smile.

I look over to Chelsea. She's all out of breath, but smiling.

I hand her the baby.

Our baby.


	25. Farmer

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Farmer**

I consider myself pretty good at reading people. Like that farmer girl. She's nice, but loud. She's funny, but annoying. She has a love for her animals I respect.

"Hey Vaughn, what are you thinking about?" My nosy cousin asks me. Can't a guy just think on the couch all by himself once a while?

"None of your business," I say.

"Yes it is. I can tell," She says, the little snob. I role my eyes.

"You need to get a life," I say.

"You were thinking about Chelsea, weren't you?"

"No!" I snap.

"Liar!" She yells.

I don't respond.

**Vaughn, you little liar, you! Don't you know its not nice to lie? :P**


	26. Food

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Food**

"Vaughn! Guess what? While you were visiting Denny, I made dinner!" Chelsea says, as she sets the pot on the dining table.

Chelsea can't cook for beans. I once got Pierre to give her lessons. She almost burned down his kitchen. She's not aloud back in his house.

I look at the green liquid in the bowl. Chelsea's all smiles, and waiting for me to taste it. I take a bite. Its as terrible as it looks.

"Chelsea?"

"Yes?" Her smile is huge. Her eyes are wide. She's proud of herself for cooking a meal all by herself...

"Its good,"


	27. Blushing

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Blushing**

**This is sequel to chapter nineteen!**

"So, yeah you gotta get the right angle when fishing 'cause-" I zone out. What Denny said is ringing in my ears.

"Hey Vaughn! What's up Denny?" Chelsea says, as if on cue. I turn around and jump.

She's kinda...wearing a, uh...bikini.

"Hey Chels! Come here for some sun?" Denny asks nonchalantly.

"Yeah! Julia told me to meet up with her here, but I don't see her. I'm gonna go look for her. See ya!" She starts to run away. Denny looks at me.

"Dude. Your cheeks are on fire. You so like her,"

"No I don't,"


	28. Sickness

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Sickness**

"Is she gonna be alright? Please say she's gonna be alright."

"I don't know. But...I'll be honest...it doesn't look good," I say, standing up. I look down at Milly, Chelsea's first cow.

"But...but...she can't die!" Chelsea says, her voice breaking.

"Chels, she's lived a long life. Eventually everyone, including animals. Besides, the medicine isn't working. You gotta let nature take its course." I say, putting a hand on her shoulder. I notice a tear forming in her eye. I wipe it away.

"Okay..."

I take Chelsea by the hand, and we walk out of the barn.


	29. Fireworks

**Chapter Twenty-Nine (Already?)**

**Fireworks**

"Why do you like the fireworks so much again?" I ask Chelsea, as we wait for the festival to start.

"'Cause their pretty, and I have good memories of my mom and step-dad and I going to fireworks all the time in the summer," She says, her eyes glued to the sky.

Once the fireworks start, I can't take my eyes off Chelsea.

I hear the booming in the back round, but I keep looking at Chelsea. She looks at me,

And we kiss, which creates wonderful fireworks of our own.

"Get a room!" Julia yells from behind us.


	30. Trees

**Chapter Thirty**

**Trees**

**Hey! I found a way to update from my school laptop to my home laptop! Whoop! Yay! Alright, now on with the chapter!**

I walk through the forest, watching my steps carefully. I hear something…

I look up and see a branch move. I feel myself get nervous. I want to be anywhere but here, seriously anywhere…I keep my guard up as I slowly walk backwards.

I don't remember anyone saying anything about wild animals...

"Hey Vaughn! What's up?" I hear Chelsea's voice say. I look around. "Up here!"

I look up at the branch, and I see a red bandana poking out of the leaves.

"What are you doing up there?" I say.

"Uh, sitting?" She says. I walk away.


	31. Harvest Goddess

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Harvest Goddess**

Chelsea takes me by the hand, and leads me to the pond in the middle of the forest.

"Look!" She says, as she throws a strawberry into the pond. I look at her funny. "Just watch!"

"Hey! I brought my friend Vaughn here to meet you!" Chelsea says, to no one. "He can't see you?" She says a few seconds later. I shift awkwardly back and forth as she continues her conversation.

"See you tomorrow!" Chelsea says, waving.

"What was that?" I ask, as we walk away.

"The harvest goddess! You can't see her, unless your married to someone who can," She says, as I look away.


	32. Books

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Books**

"What's this?" Chelsea says, as I toss her my favorite book.

"This, is a book," I say as she roles her eyes.

"I know that! What is it doing in my hands?" She asks.

"You're gonna read the book,"

"Ew! No way!" I role my eyes.

"Its a good story about a butler trying to murder his boss because his boss's eye creeps him out. Eventually, the heartbeat…I'll let you find out what happens," I say. She pretends to yawn.

An hour later, I can't get Chelsea to put the book down. She _now_ loves reading.

**Can anyone guess the mystery story? Here's a hint…**

**It's by Egar Allan Poe!**


	33. Necklace

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Necklace**

"Here. I found this. I think its yours," I say, as I hand the necklace to the girl with straight black hair.

"T-thank you," She says, as she walks away. I hear a sigh from behind me. I turn around and find that its farmer girl. She's fishing in the river, but I can tell she was listening. I can't help myself but stare at her. Yesterday, she was so hyper, and sprinting up and down the beach, laughing and giggling with the blond who lives at the hotel. Now, she looks tired, and sad. I wonder why…


	34. Serenity

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Serenity**

**Oh wowza! FIFTY REVIEWS? EEP!**

I lie with Chelsea in her field, watching the colorful leaves blow off the trees. She said earlier I need to relax more. Be calm and open with people. She doesn't understand at all.

But right now, I feel pretty peaceful. I take deep breaths, and let everything sink in.

"When's your birthday, Vaughn?" She asks, out of the blue.

"Spring three. Why?" I ask.

"I gotta start planning something special!"

"All I want, is serenity," I say, wrapping an arm around her.

"Well, since your dating me, good luck!" She says, giggling.

"I know," I say, sighing.


	35. So What?

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**So What?**

**A continuation of chapter twenty seven!**

"So what?" I say, shielding my face with my hat.

"It means you like her! Ha! Lanna owes me five bucks!" He says, smiling to himself.

"Why do you think I like her?" I ask him curiously.

"You mean, how do I know you like her? Simple! You guys are perfect for each other! You balance each other out in...a good way," Denny says, wiping his forehead.

"We are not!" I say, looking away in the other direction.

Chelsea is okay, I guess. She knows how to get people to laugh. This does not include me.

Yeah. Chelsea's okay.


	36. Marathon

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Marathon**

"Yes!" I hear Chelsea yell from the living room. Its around seven in the evening.

"What's up?" I say, sitting next to her on the couch.

"A marathon of Glee! is coming on!" She says, her eyes growing wide. I gulp, and leave the room. Chelsea has this thing about singing along to Glee music. Very loudly, I might add.

I'm working in the kitchen, while listening to a very loud Chelsea sing her heart out. I peek in every now and then, just to see her dance with herself.

Its hilarious to hear her sing Bruce Springsteen songs.


	37. Quietude

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Quietude**

I have major writers block. Sue me.

I walk down the path. Its quiet today. No wonder, because its a Wednesday and I'm on the island. You can't ever get any peace and quiet in the city. I'm a fan of quiet. Maybe that's why the island's starting to grow on me. Its peaceful, and you can let your mind wander, unlike the city. You can't even hear yourself breathe in the city. And when you breathe, the air tastes terrible. A lot of fresh air on the island.

The island's a good place for me. I wouldn't mind staying here.


	38. Flower

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Flower**

"Hey Vaughn. I picked this for you!" Chelsea says as she hands me a yellow flower. I look at her funny. She just smiles. She smiles as if she has no idea how odd it is to give a guy a flower. I sigh and take the moondrop. She beams.

"Tanks," I mutter and turn my back to her to get back to my work. She walks into the room Julia is in.

"You were wrong, Julia! Pay up!" I hear Chelsea yell. I can't help but wonder what Julia got wrong.

That question eats at me all day.


	39. Light

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**Light**

"Come on Mr. Lazy! Are you gonna sleep the whole day away? The sun's up, and we should be too!" Chelsea says, opening the curtains right above the bed of our bedroom, letting in all the light. I groan miserably as I get up.

"There. I'm up. Happy?" I ask, as she sticks out her tongue at me. Why did I have to marry such a morning person?

"Yes. I gotta go get to work. See you later!" She says, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. I smile.

Maybe the morning light isn't so bad.


	40. Spring

Chapter Forty

Spring

I look around the green snow melted while I was gone, leaving a green pasture. Its a pretty picture. I look over to a tree, which has a nest of baby birds chirping. I look over to where a family of rabbits scamper across the field.

The cuteness is overwhelming place is usually pretty empty, except for festivals, which means I'm all alone with my thoughts. I always liked Spring. I don't know why. Maybe its because of all the animals. Or maybe its because I make the most money in spring. I think its the animals. Its defiantly the animals.


	41. Turmoil

**Chapter Forty-One**

**Turmoil**

"Where is he?" Chelsea says, looking frantic and scared. I know she's fearing for the worst. Jonathan's missing, a mother's worst nightmare. Its a small island, and so he couldn't have gone away too far. I guess this is why Chelsea is so nervous; she thinks something awful happened to her little Jon-Jon. She's been calling him that ever since he was a baby.

"Momma? Dad?" I hear a certain eight year old say.

"My baby!" Chelsea yells, running over. I join them, holding my family tight. The turmoil of not know where Jonathan is, is over.


	42. Pumpkin

**Forty-Two**

**Pumpkin**

**Vaughn is about 12 in the story.**

"Vaughn, come on! Just do it!" Joey yells. Matt's eyes are on me. I feel the hammer in my hands. Old Farmer Brown is mean, but smashing his pumpkins...thats just cruel.

_Those pumpkins are income..._

I look at Joey in the eyes. He's not really a friend, just another guy I ended up in the same group with at school. Same with Matt.

"No way," I say, throwing the hammer to the ground.

"Sissy!" Joey and Matt yell at me.

I learned later that Matt and Joey got caught, and their dad gave them a thrashing they'll never forget.

**Hey everyone! I have a lot of questions I need to answer**

**Julia made a bet with Chelsea in 38 that Vaughn would never except a flower.**

**In 33, Chelsea felt like she was loosing Vaughn to Sabrina. I was playing sunshine islands, and I saw the first heart event between Vaughn and Sabrina, and I had to take out my frustration somewhere :P yes I am a very jealous person.**

**In 22, Mirabelle was talking about how her sister made mistakes, and how it kinda scarred Vaughn. Don't worry, we'll get into that later.**

**I think thats it! If you have a question, please don't hesitate to ask! I always tend to leave details out because of the one hundred word limit. Thats the biggest thing with this challenge...**

**Oh well! More chapters, coming soon!**


	43. Annoying

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**Annoying**

I get annoyed easily. How I fell in love with the girl walking down the isle is beyond me.

I remember back when she would annoy the heck out of me...she still does sometimes. It only makes me love her more.

A bigger mystery, is how she fell in love with me. I was mean to her sometimes. That didn't stop her from coming to the shop every week.

Thoughts race through my mind as I listen to Nathan speak muffled words.

Soon, I feel her lips pressed against mine.

She's the most wonderful, annoying thing to ever happen to me.


	44. Nothing

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**Nothing**

"Denny, you didn't answer my question. Why do you think I like Chelsea?"

"Well, for one thing, your still on this subject,"

"Very funny. Just answer the question!"

"Why?"

"Ugh. Forget it. It's nothing," I say, giving up.

"Fine. I was walking past Mirabelle's shop one day, and I saw Chelsea talking to you. It was the first time I ever saw a girl make you smile. I thought you two would be happy together. Happy, now?" My idiotic, tan friend tells me.

I keep looking ahead.

"Yes. Though, you couldn't be more wrong. _Nothing_ is going on between Chelsea and I," I say.


	45. Stuffed Animal

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**Stuffed Animal**

"Are you sure its healthy Janice is so attached to that toy?" I ask Chelsea, as we clean the dinner dishes. 'Aunt Natalie' gave Janice a brown, stuffed teddy bear, and now we can't pry it away from the little two year old, no matter how hard we try.

"Sure I'm sure! I had a teddy bear just like that when I was her age, I turned out just fine," She says, as I scoff.

"That's why I'm worried. She might turn out like you," I say jokingly, as my oh-so mature wife sticks her tongue out at me.


	46. Worms

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**Worms**

"Hey, Vaughn?" My annoying cousin says, coming up to me as I walk off the dock to the beach for another week on the island. She has this guilty look on her face.

"What'd you need, Julia?" I ask.

"You remember that time when we were kids, and I gave you those jelly worms?" I nod my head. "Well...they weren't really jelly worms...they were real. Chelsea told me I should tell you, even after all these years. I'm sorry," She says, as I glare at her.

How was I so stupid? My stomach might never be the same.

**Duh...not sure where my brain came up with this idea...*scratches head***


	47. Fantasy

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**Fantasy**

"I had this strange dream last night..." Chelsea says from the other side of the breakfast table.

"What was it?" I say, stirring my coffee.

"You and I were sitting on this rainbow, and then the sun turned into Amos Lee and started singing 'Sweet Pea'. We slide down the rainbow, only to find a unicorn and a penguin getting married by a leprechaun! I woke up just as they were cutting the carrot themed wedding cake!"

I stare at her blankly.

"Sounds more like a fantasy..." I say.

"I know right?" She yells, getting excited way too early in the morning.


	48. Name

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**Name**

Trent says that the baby will be here within a week. Chelsea and I haven't picked out names yet.

"How about...Drizzle?" Chelsea says. I stop rubbing her belly and look at her. "Its a good name for a girl!"

"LeeAnn's a good name, but you don't like that name,"

"I like Drizzle," Chelsea says, sinking lower into my arms.

"How about we compromise? Neither of us pick LeeAnn, or Drizzle," I say.

"How about 'Apple'?"

"No. Let's just give it another night of thinking. Goodnight," I kiss her on the cheek.

**Later...**

"Vaughn! Janice is coming!"

"Who's Janice?"

"The baby!"

**I love the name Drizzle...**


	49. Harvest Sprites

**Chapter Forty Nine**

**Harvest Sprites**

I feel myself trip over my own feet, and land in the sand.

"What the-?" I whisper to myself, standing up again. I study the ground, trying to figure out what tripped me. I hear footsteps.

"Finn! There you are!" A girl with curly red hair shouts at me. I look at her like she's crazy. I'm on this creepy island, called Castanet. The people here, give me the creeps. The girl catches me staring, and I look away.

"Hi! I'm Molly!" She shouts, as I walk away.

I really don't want to come back here.


	50. Winter

**Chapter FiftyWinter**I'm cold. I hate being cold. I hate winter. Chelsea loves winter, which I don't understand. I tighten my jacket around me, and keep staring ahead at the waves, while standing on the dock of the ship. I hate winter, so much. I only loose money in the winter, and there's no way around it. I loose money, and I'm freezing cold. Not a good combination. Chelsea's a farmer. She looses money, and should hate winter. Mirabelle says that my attitude is worse in the winter then at any other time of that's possible.


	51. Animals

**Chapter Fifty One**

**Animals**

"Vaughn! Come quick!" I hear someone yell while running towards me. I look to see its Natalie. "Chelsea's cow is about to have the calf! Gramps is already there, but something's wrong!" Natalie says, catching her breath.

**Later…**

I hold the new born calf in my arms. Chelsea stands in awe, watching, smiling. I may seem cold hearted sometimes, but even I don't have the heart to tell that the calf isn't gonna make it. Taro doesn't either. Chelsea loves animals just as much as I do, and it would break her heart to see 'Kaykay' die.


	52. Mermaid

**Chapter Fifty Two**

**Mermaid**

"I have no idea what that thing I caught was. It was sick," Denny tells me. I role my eyes. He's been telling a lot of fisherman stories lately, and its starting to get pretty boring.

"Maybe it was a mermaid," I joke. I hear silence, and look to Denny across the table.

"Oh my goddess...I think your right!" He shouts, standing up. "I gotta go tell Lanna!" He says, running out of the diner.

"But you haven't paid for your food yet!" I say, trying to stop him so I wouldn't have to pay for his meal...

Again.


	53. Princess

**Chapter Fifty Three**

**Princess**

Every year for the pumpkin festival, Julia and I would dress up and go begging for sweet treats. She would always be a princess in some frilly, pink, costume, and I would always wait until the last minute, just to poke two holes in a white bed sheet, throw it over my head, and call myself a ghost.

It feels so weird to be giving out chocolate to Eliza, in a frilly, pink, princess costume, and Charlie, in a bed sheet with two holes where his eyes should be. They thank me for the candy and run down the path.


	54. Sleep

**Chapter Fifty Four**

**Sleep**

I'll admit I don't have the best sleep patterns. I often wake up in the middle of the night, and can't go back to sleep. Its especially bad when I'm on this cramped island. Something about the atmosphere of the island that makes me think instead of sleep. Even on a perfect night for sleeping such as this one.

I sit up in my bed and sigh. Times like these are when I can't get Chelsea off my mind. I think I'm really falling for her.

Times like these, I feel more pathetic that I ever have in my life.


	55. Town

**Chapter Fifty Five**

**Town**

"I moved here because I love the feeling and security of small towns." Chelsea says, while she leans back against the wall. She thinks that by chatting with me, we would be friends.

I honestly don't know what goes through that girl's head. Nothing good, I bet.

"Vaughn, do you like small towns, or are you a city guy?" She asks me. I look at her and her eyes are wide.. My stomach does this weird thing that I can't really describe. Everything inside started to sink.

"Small towns." I say blankly, as I try to return to my work.


	56. Fish

**Chapter Fifty Six**

**Fish**

I walked through the old fish market of the busy city. I put my hand over my nose to avoid breathing in the smell. I feel something…squishy under my foot. I look down at the ground, and lift my right foot. I can feel my eyes twitch, as I stare at the fish that's staring right back at me. I feel the eyes of people staring at me.

"You break it, you buy it!" An old man tells me.

"I didn't-"

"Fifty six gold pieces!" He says.

I sigh, and hand him the money, and pick up my fish.


	57. Challenge

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

**Challenge**

"You really think this is gonna happen? You…beat me? How pathetic." Mark says from across the table.

"You guys are crazy. And kind of stupid sometimes." Chelsea says, looking up from her Farmer's Almanac.

I guess what we're doing is kind of childish. I just want to prove to Chelsea, and maybe myself, that I'm the better man, compared to Mark.

One last bolt of strength shoots through my arm, and I slam his hand onto the table of the diner.

"Arm wrestling proves nothing." I hear him mutter to himself.

He gets up, and walks out, fists clenched.


	58. Gold

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

**Gold**

I counted the gold pieces in my hand, as I walked down the streets of the city. I tugged on the coat. It was already winter, and it could start snowing any minute.

"Please sir...can you spare...anything...anything at all?" A little boy in tatters asks.

I hesitate for a minute. The boy is scrawny, as if he hasn't eaten in weeks.

"How 'bout we grab some lunch together. On me?" He nods his head, excitedly.

An hour later, I pay the bill with the money I was just holding.

Oliver, the little boy, and I part ways.


	59. Mines

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

**Mines**

I run through the forest and up the mountain paths, into the mines, and I run down the stairs searching for my wife.

I really hate the days where Chelsea decides to go mining, because she thinks that she has enough food in her rucksack. And she ends up passing out and kills me with worry.

The fiftieth floor, I spot a red bandana, in the middle of the rock infested room.

"Chelsea!" I run to her, pick her up in my arms, and run up the stairs, and try to wake her up as I run to Taro's place.


	60. Starry Night Festival

**Chapter Sixty**

**Starry Night Festival**

"So, what're you doing for Starry Night tomorrow?" I overhear Mark ask Chelsea. I feel my fists clench.

"Uh...Julia invited me to her house..." Chelsea says, hesitantly.

Later, I hear the bell to the store chime. It's Chelsea, and she waves to me, but then runs to the kitchen where Julia is.

"Chelsea, I don't know why you don't want to spend time with Mark, but of course you can come over tomorrow."

After that, I hear a sigh of relief. I catch myself smiling at the face Chelsea will be watching the stars with me, and not Mark.


	61. Ore

**Chapter Sixty One**

**Ore**

"Let's go canoeing!" Chelsea says, barging in through the front door. Janice and Jonathan start cheering, while I stare at my insane family.

"Chels, what brought this up?" I ask, once they start to calm down.

"Chen was cleaning out his storage room, and he game me some stuff for free, including this!" She opens the door, and the kids and I follow her outside.

On the ground in front of the farmhouse, is a canoe and four ores. The kids go nuts, even though they probably don't even know what canoeing is.

It'll be fun. I let myself smile.

**Hey guys! I don't think anybody has completed this challenge yet, so I have made it my goal to do so! I gotta get writing!**


	62. Shop

**Chapter Sixty Two**

**Shop**

The animal shop has been my home for a while now. While I live in the city, and I just bring animals to the island for two days a week, I feel my best when I'm at the shop. Maybe because, and I hate to admit this, I think I'm finally around people I care about while I'm in that shop.

I have Aunt Mirabelle who has always looked out for me. I have Julia who might be a pain sometimes, but always treated me like a brother. I have Denny, my true friend. And the animals help comfort me.


	63. Blue Feather

**Chapter Sixty Three**

**Blue Feather**

I sit on the edge of my bed, holding the blinding blue feather on my hands. My heart is racing just looking at the feather, and all it could bring me.

I don't know why I'm being this way. I'm an idiot for thinking Chelsea would ever marry a jerk like me.

One of my earliest memories was my Mother burning her blue feather in the fireplace in the lobby of some motel.

We were always on the run before she dropped me off at Mirabelle's. My mom could never afford for us to stay in one place for long.

**I hope this chapter cleared up some of Vaughn's past. I was looking at the past chapters and Vaughn had hinted that he didn't have a very decent childhood, and I wanted to clear the air about that.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	64. Clothes

**Chapter Sixty Four**

**Clothes**

Sometimes people annoy me because of what I wear, even though I need absolutely every thing I wear in my line of work. And yes, I like the color black. What a dumb question. I don't even know why people make such a big deal out of clothes anyway.

I need my hat to keep the hot sun out of my face.

I need my jacket because I get cold. Why else?

My boots 'cause I work in the mud sometimes.

And my rope, for obvious reasons.

And I will say it one last time. Animal Dealer. Not a cowboy!


	65. Eyes

**Chapter Sixty Five**

**Eyes**

I always could judge what kind of person a person was by looking into their eyes. Mirabelle, she always has these nice eyes that are warm and welcoming and caring. Denny has friendly eyes. Chelsea has free spirited eyes, that always shine brighter then the sun. Sabrina has shy eyes, but still kind.

I always knew that people would look into my eyes and sense a harsh person, that wanted nothing to do with anyone. And they were right.

But everyone on the island says I'm beginning to change.

And that they can see the change in my violet eyes.


	66. Sky

**Sixty Six**

**Sky**

I take off my hat for a minute, and stare up to the sky. It's a hot one today. Not a cloud in the sky.

I feel my hat rip out of my hand. I look to see Chelsea running.

"Chelsea! You better come back here!" I yell, but I can barely hear myself over her laughter as I get closer to her.

In a awkward, cliche movie move, I land on top of the giggly farmer.

I blush as I put my hat back on my head, and try to ignore her laughs as I get back to work.


	67. Nature

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

**Nature**

I look over the island, from the mountaintop. I always loved animals and the great outdoors. I never wanted to live in the city, its just where I ended up one day. I much would rather live on the island.

Since Chelsea excepted the Blue Feather, I guess I will live on the island soon.

It's amazing what you think of when you're surrounded by nature's glory. Right now I'm thinking of how I'm still in awe of Chelsea saying 'yes' to marrying me. It took every ounce of confidence I had to ask her.

And it was worth it.


	68. Rare

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

**Rare**

"Daddy, come look at the rainbow!" Four year old Janice says, opening the window. I walk over, and look to where she is pointing. Her purple eyes gleaming.

"Haven't seen one of them in a while." I say.

"That's the first time you saw one of them, isn't it, Janice?" Chelsea says, picking up Baby Jonathan out of the crib to feed him.

"Yep! Teacher Felicia says they're really rare on the island!" Janice says in amazement. She can't take her eyes off the sky. Her smile doesn't fade, even when the rainbow does.

She has her mother's rare spirit.


	69. Price

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

**Price**

"Fine then! Just...just leave!" Chelsea yells at me. I freeze in my place. She's never been this angry. There's also been a lot of stress lately, because of money problems. The ranch hasn't been doing well.

"Maybe I will." I say, my pride taking over me. I grab my coat off the hanger, and walk out of the farmhouse.

"Mamma, where's Dad going?" Jonathan asks. I slam the door before I can hear what Chelsea says.

Later, I'm on the couch at Denny's place. Its three in the morning, and I feel miserable.

The high price of being right.


	70. Kiss

**Chapter Seventy**

**Kiss**

"Chelsea, I'm sorry!" I say, as soon as she opens the door. I hug her, and hold her tight. I truly am sorry for everything I did and said. I can't stand to be away from her.

"What makes you think I forgive you?" She says stepping back, as she folds her arms over her chest. All I can do is stutter.

She laughs and says "It's okay. I do forgive you." As she wraps her arms around me. I look into her eyes, and let gravity pull my lips to hers.

I love feeling her smile when we kiss.


	71. Mother

**Chapter Seventy One**

**Mother**

My mom always made it a point to let me know who called the shots. She never really trusted me, and I think it was because I looked exactly like my dad.

"Son of a thief, and you're gonna turn into one, if I'm not careful." She would say, whenever I asked to do something or go somewhere. I should have known she never cared for me, especially on the night she gave me up.

That night I could have sworn she would come back to me soon.

My Mother and my Father are the reasons I'll never trust anyone.


	72. Tragedy

**Chapter Seventy Two**

**Tragedy**

I hold Chelsea, as she sobs into my chest. I don't hide the escaped tears that creep down my face. I rarely cry. I _never_ cry...

"I'm sorry...the white blood cell count was too low...he never had a chance..." Trent says, bowing his head.

"He..." Chelsea whispers. It was a boy. Our third child will never see the light of day. He will never get to play ball, or help on the ranch.

It takes a few weeks to get over this tragedy, but soon life gets back to normal. We soon start to forget what has happened.


	73. Amazing

**Chapter Seventy Three**

**Amazing**

I let my hand guide the brush over the newborn penny colored horse. I look at her face, and she almost seems to smile back at me.

"That little boy has a way with animals." Aunt Mirabelle's customer says. I don't like him. He wants to buy the mother of the baby foal. Mirabelle says it's time for the two family members to split up, and go their own ways.

I don't think a mother and her child should ever be separated.

"Sure is amazing." Aunt Mirabelle says, stroking my hair. I sigh, as I keep brushing the small foal


	74. Prince

**Chapter Seventy Four**

**Prince**

"I swear, Mom! He's my Prince Charming!" I overhear Janice say, talking to Chelsea.

_What?_

"Who? Who is your prince!" I ask, demandingly. I watch my daughter tense up, her cheeks turning to a blood red shade.

"Uh...uh...Nobody!" She claims, running to the barn. As she runs, my wife chuckles to herself, continuing her job of watering the crops.

"What was that all about? She's too young for any prince!" I say, clearing my throat. Chelsea chuckles harder.

"Oh, she just thinks that Denny's kid is cute. That's all." She announces.

"It better be." I hear myself mumble.


End file.
